


Then there were two

by orphan_account



Series: Something Forgotten [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cosette/Jehan BroTP, Gen, Reincarnation, this one focuses on cosette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette Fauchelevent takes two months to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then there were two

Cosette Fauchelevent's memories don't come back the same way Jean Prouvaire's did. It's quite simple, it happens in the morning, before Eponine goes off to work. One second, she's brewing coffee, pouring each of them a cup, and then she's dropped both cups, and her hands are on both sides of her head as a splitting headache hits her.And she's on her knees, almost screaming, but the noise finding no way to exit her throat. She just sits there, remembering things, and she can't stop wanting to scream. 

_"Cosette, my dear, we leave tomorrow." her father stated, a sad smile on his face, "It is time to move on." But, Cosette's world has just been shattered. Tears well up in her eyes, but she won't let them fall. "Papa, you cannot." she tells him, quickly, hoping he'll listen to her desperately sad voice, and do something other than make her move away from the boy she so desperately loves. Marius Pontmercy._

But, as she remembers, she remembers the barricade. Her dear Eponine died in the barricade, and that's when her scream finally rips from her throat. Only halfway, enough to bring Eponine into the kitchen, and have the brunette girl watch as Cosette cries for a few moments, and then jump up, grabbing her jacket, and telling Eponine, "I'm fine, I just-I have to go find Jehan." Cosette didn't know why, but something told her the little poet would know exactly what to do. She and Jehan had been close friends since she met the small boy at the little Cafe that Marius had invited her to, when he was going to one of the "Meetings" of a Student Organized Social Justice Group. Cosette was hooked on the group of boys and girls, and was accepted quickly by their mighty (ish) leader, Enjolras. It didn't take long for her to fall into a rhythm with the members, and fall in love with one of them. 

Eponine Thernardier was a light in her life. She was just like the light Cosette's father described her mother as to him, when he would tell her bedtime stories when her mother went away on business. And that cafe was a godsend, meeting the beautiful woman, and falling in love with the girl who could hold the world on her shoulders. And little Gavroche becoming her adoptive-brother was just a bonus for Cosette Fauchelevent.

Six blocks, Cosette ran six blocks to the home of the thin poet, all of the dash pushed forth by adrenaline. Her breaths come out in short gasps as she climbs the stairs to the fourth floor of Jehan's complex, and she runs to the door with the words "J. PROUVAIRE" printed across a small slip of paper. She begins knocking on the door with all of the energy the little blonde contains, and she knows, she _knows_ Jehan is home, but he's not answering the door. Cosette can hear better than a bat, she can hear his footsteps (Prouvaire's feet are loud, no good for sneaking around). She keeps hitting the door with all of her might, then her voice is returned to her, and she's able to speak, to yell at him. 

"Jean Prouvaire if you don't open this door this instant, I'm calling Courfeyrac. He has a key, and he'll have to listen to what I have to say to you, too. Open the door!" As she screams the word door, the apartment comes into her view, and there stands Jehan, his eyes rimmed red with tears and his pajama pants covered in quotes from Neruda (and Hamlet, it seems, "Though this be madness, there be method in't" and "This above all: to thine own self be true.") Cosette lunges at Jehan, and tries to hug him in a way that conveys how she feels. He just seems confused, and slightly disgruntled. That's not Jehan, Jehan never gets angry about a hug, Jehan lives for hugs. 

"What's wrong?" Cosette asks into the hair of the strawberry blonde boy, hoping he'll answer. The icy rage of Cosette has gone, now replaced with complete and utter concern for the little poet in front of her. "Did you watch 'The Notebook' again?" Jehan sniffles, and half-giggles.

"You wouldn't understand, Cosette. You'd think I was batty." Jehan whispers, just barely audible to Cosette's ears. She frowns, Jehan was batty. That was a fact of the poet. He was batty, quoted Neruda and Keats, and wrote goddamn _Hamlet_ on his pajama pants. But, Cosette could never think of Prouvaire as anything more than purely Jehan. She loved him to death, and the hug becomes less tight, as Cosette smiles at him. 

"Irrelevent, you're already batty. And I've had a crazy morning, you should try me." Cosette searches Jehan's face for any indication that he's doing something she wouldn't approve of, and finds none. He just seems devoid of emotion, which is scary. "Jehan, tell me. It looks like keeping this inside is killing you. I can go first with crazy shit that's happened to me today first, if you'd prefer?" Prefer. That wasn't a word Cosette had used in forever, and definitely not at the end of a sentence. But, she used it constantly in 1832. She made a face, as Jehan nods, telling her that yes, he would prefer that. 

"I was making coffee this morning for Eponine and I, and then suddenly I had a head-splitting headache, and I felt like the entire world was being ripped to shreds around me. And then, I had this crazy ass vision, of 1832. I don't know why, but everyone was off in a barricade, and I was left with my father, and then everyone was dead except Marius. And I lived with Marius for the rest of our lives, in some sort of love thing, and then I-I died. And I came to on the floor of the kitchen, with coffee all over the floor, and I didn't know what to do, but something in my brain screamed, 'Jehan will know what to do or at least write me a poem' and I ran here as fast as I could then I knocked on the door and yelled at you and then you let me in and I hugged you and now we're here when you've got something batty to tell me and I think I might be going batty." Cosette took a deep breath, watching Prouvaire and waiting for him to start laughing. But, a watery smile spread across his face, and he wrapped his arms around her. Tears fell down his face as he hugged the blonde girl.

"I remember, too." he whispers back.

Cosette Fauchelevent is the second to remember, and she's glad she's not the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while to get up, but it's longer than the last one at least! Feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
